Ladrón duro de matar
by feriyen
Summary: One-shot. AU. "-mierda se cago la columna-Nero con una mano en la frente mirando a Dante. -mátenme-dijo Vergil decididamente-soy demasiado pesimista para vivir sin caminar -no exageres no eres tan pesimista-contraataco Dante"


NA/les presento este One-shot, estuvo en mi cabeza por un tiempo esta historia esta inspiradas en un video que vi de encufetv con el mismo título, se los recomiendo esta bueno, me robo unas risas

No soy dueña ni del video, ni de DMC

 **Ladrón duro de morir**

En medio de la noche, tres personas encapuchados escalaban una barda mirando el edificio que tenían al frente

-vamos-susurro Nero, saltaron la barda fácilmente

Los tres corrieron hasta llegar detrás del edificio, rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones, Nero se descubrió su rostro tomando su computadora, mientras él otro sacaba un gancho de su mochila

-oye Nero seguro que, esto va funcionar-dijo Dante acercándose, descubriéndose el rostro con una sonrisa incomoda

-todo está matemáticamente, calculado-mirándolo con tedio-nosotros vamos a esperar hasta que el agente omega3

-Vergil-dijo Dante rápidamente emocionado, ambos voltearon a ver como empezaba a girar el gancho

-si Vergil-confirmando, Dante sonreía asintiendo-ingrese por el cobertizo-mientras Vergil lanzo el gancho ajustándolo a un barandal-que habré desde las 9 PM- Vergil empezó a escalar, Dante lo miro por un momento-por la fuga de gas que provocamos hace tres semanas, una vez a dentro va a desactivar la alarma de pánico para que podamos forzar-ignorando que Vergil estaba escalando-la puerta trasera, según mi cronometro-mirando su reloj-esto sucede exactamente en 14 segundos-ambos sonrieron, sorprendiéndose al escuchar algo caer, ambos voltearon al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo, quejándose

-Hay dios-gimió Vergil, escuchando como sus amigos se acercaban

-espera, espera-dijo Nero deteniendo a Dante, para evitar que ambos se acercaran

-estás bien-dijo Dante

-¡claro imbécil!, ¡nunca he estado mejor!-grito Vergil mirándolos, mientras Dante suspiraba de alivio- si a mí me encanta votarme desde un quinto piso y gritar como un loco-agitando sus manos-¡en un lugar en donde no deberíamos hacer ruido!-casi chillo lo ultimo

-bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos y sabores-dijo Dante levantando las manos, haciendo que Vergil lo quiera ahorcar

-eso es sarcasmo estúpido-reprendió Nero mirando a Vergil, que empezó a tocarse las piernas

-o, no, no NOOOOOO-grito Vergil alertando a sus amigos-mis piernas, no siento mis PIERNAAASSSSS, no siento mis hermosas piernas

-mierda se cago la columna-dijo Nero con una mano en la frente mirando a Dante

-mátenme-dijo Vergil decididamente-soy demasiado pesimista para vivir sin caminar

-no exageres no eres tan pesimista-contraataco Dante

-que no exagere, tengo un tatuaje de lagrima debajo del ojo-señalándole el tatuaje

-no es para tanto-intento razonar Dante

-deberías revisar mis estados de Facebook-mirándolo acusadoramente y señalándole-deberías ver mis estado de Facebook

-mira se pasa posteando canciones de Arjona-dijo Nero pasándole la computadora, mientras Vergil, empezaba a gemir

-señora le quito años de su vida-gimió tocándose su corazón

-diablos eso si esta grave-suspiro con desgano Dante

-solo mátenme por favor-gimió Vergil, tocándose el pecho-solo mátenme

Dante y Nero se miraron, para después asentir, Dante sacó su pistola, preparándola, mientras Vergil se abrazaba a si mismo

-solo hazlo-gimió Vergil, cerrando los ojos

-ay dios no puedo ver-mirando hacia otro lado, apretando el gatillo y disparando

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-grito Vergil, haciendo que Dante volteara rápidamente a verlo-AYYYY

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dante asustado

-imbécil me disparaste-dijo Vergil mirándolo con enojo, Nero rápidamente intento quitarle el arma-¡en el dedo pequeño del pie!

-pero no que no sientes-dijo Dante

-no puedo mover las piernas, toda vía siento dolor-dijo Vergil enojado, Dante asintió

-presta esto-dijo Nero apuntándole, mientras Dante se daba la vuelta-a ver

-solo hazlo-dijo Vergil abrazándose a sí mismo, Nero cerro los ojos disparando

-OHHHH-Nero levanto las manos, mientras Dante se daba la vuelta-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

-que paso-dijo Nero

-estúpido, me disparaste cerca de la cabeza, me dejaste sordo de este oído-grito apuntando a su oído

-me toca-grito Dante emocionado, disparando

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHA-grito Vergil-me disparaste en el otro dedo chiquito del otro pie

-esta si no la fallo-preparando el arma con una sonrisa

-no, ya-dijo Nero quitándole el arma-esto no está funcionando

-pero la tercera es la vencida,

-dije que ya

-pero la tercera es la vencida

-ya

-la tercera es la vencida

-YAA

-IDIOTAS, aquí en mi chaleco tengo un puñal solo úsenlo y acaben con mi sufrimiento-sacando el puñal y pasándoselo a Nero, ello lo tomo

-estas seguro de eso

-por favor-cerrando los ojos, Nero suspiro cerrando los ojos, clavando el puñal

-AAAAAHHHAHAHHAYY-GRITO Vergil

-y ahora que-dijo Nero ya harto

-idiota, tenías que clavármelo en el corazón o en algún órgano vital, no en mi puto codo-señalando su codo

-yo tengo una idea-dijo Dante

-cual-dijo Nero mirando a Dante

-permiso-acercándose y alejándolo un poco de Vergil

-que vas a hacer-Dante miro a Vergil y le dio un par de manotazos con fuerza

-hey, hey, hey que estás haciendo-grito Nero viendo como Dante lo golpeaba

-¡para, Dante, para!-grito Vergil tomando una de sus manos

-que tratabas de hacer-exigió Nero

-hay una propuesta arriesgada, uno no puede ser testigo en este país, pero si hubiera sido un extranjero he-haciendo señas de golpes-pilas-sus amigos negaron con la cabeza

-y ahora que hacemos-dijo Nero suspirando

-algo pero mátenme-suplico Vergil

-si te aguantes la respiración-contesto emocionado Nero

-es en serio, esa es tu idea-brotaba el sarcasmo

-finge que nunca dije eso-Nero aparto la mirada

-de aquí no sale porque me tengo que morir HOY-grito lo último-Dante has algo, Dante-notando que no le hacía caso-Dante

-DANTE que haces-grito Nero

-hay lo estoy matando con la indiferencia-contesto como si fuera lo más obvio

-PUTA MADRE, porque no simplemente hacen lo que dice en la crónica roja, esa cosa es u tutorial de asesinato, no puede ser tan difícil-grito lo último enojado

-esperen creo que ya sé cómo, mi perrito se murió atropellado por un carro, eso es infalible-dijo Nero y Vergil solo suspiro con desgano

Ambos alzaron a Vergil

-vamos-dijo Nero, acercándose a la avenida

-oigan pero esperemos que pase uno rojo, para que no le toque el-dijo Dante

-¡va tener que sea el que sea!-grito Vergil harto de las payasadas

-ahí viene uno-señalo Nero, ambos empezaron a balancear a su amigo

-compañeros-dijo Vergil parándolos-antes de despedirme, quiero darles las gracias por todo, por el robo, las extorciones, las estafas, los engaños exitosos-conmoviendo a sus amigos-desde que comenzamos en el congreso, no hemos parado, ustedes son-siendo interrumpido al ver al auto pasar, los tres se miraron- ya solo suéltenme-lloriqueo lo ultimo

-espera ahí viene otro-señalo Nero, mientras Dante le daba una mirada "es enserio", los tres miraron al auto que llegaba con emoción

-como les decía-retomando su discurso-ustedes son lo mejor que un antisocial, amigo del ajeno puede pedir-asiéndolos sonreír-gracias

-hasta siempre Vergil

-te vamos a extrañar-dijo Dante, los tres asintieron y balancearon a Vergil, tirándolo al auto, ambos escucharon las llantas pasar por el cuerpo de Vergil, el auto se fue como si nada hubiera pasado

-hayyy, hay AYYYYY AYY diablos-dijo Vergil, tocándose la espalda, Dante y Nero se acercaron rápidamente deteniéndose al verlo caminar-puedo mover las piernas me cure-empezando a saltar-me cure, me cure, amigos-mirándolos-me cure-solo para recibir una bala en la cabeza

-te dije que la tercera era la vencida-exclamo Dante feliz-que buen amigo soy-alejándose con una sonrisa

Mientras Nero miraba la escena, sin saber si felicitarlo o golpearlo

¿Review?


End file.
